


"You can't what?!"

by masonchillout13



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith afraid of water, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonchillout13/pseuds/masonchillout13
Summary: Keith has a secret. He can't swim. The team finds this out the hard way after they visit a planet completely covered in water and Keith gets shot down during a battle with the Galra.  Lance offers to help him.





	"You can't what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something.

Keith has a secret. A secret he's kept from every one for a long time. Even people at his foster homes and Shiro. He can't swim. He never got the chance to learn when he was younger and he lived in Texas. There wasn't many beaches. Now there was a huge problem. Currently Allura was telling them about a mission that just so happened to be on a planet covered in water. No land, just water. 

"Keith you okay?" Shiro whispered while sitting next to him. "I'm fine" He replied, but in reality he wasn't fine, he was terrified. The possibility of him drowning was high. Soon they were in their lions on their way to Keith death or the mission. "So when we get there what happens?" Pidge asked Shiro over the comms. "Well, we bring our lions down into the water, Allura said to be careful for giant rocks and sea creatures that could break through the glass." Shiro replied. They continued talking Keith really didn't listen to it much, he just starred at the planet. Blue, that's all he could see. "Keith?!" He heard Lance yell over the comms. He shook his head and finally said something, "Yea, whats up?". Lance sighed, "We're going towards the planet c'mon." Keith sighed and followed. The fear in his eyes getting bigger and bigger as they got closer. 

As they got into the atmosphere of the planet they started to get shot at. "FUck!" Lance yelled out threw the comms. "Allura you said there would be no galra!" he yelled out and Allrua sow up onto the screen. "Well because the planet consists of only water it seemed unlikely." She responded to Lance as the team started shooting back. Keith was having a hard time listening. He was to concentrated on trying to locate where the shots were coming from. "Lance, we need to concentrate. Everybody into the water and find that base!" Shiro yelled over the comms. They all guided their lions into the water and Keith was the last one in. "Okay guys we need to split up, Lance, Keith go that way. Pidge, hunk go the opposite way. I'll go this way. We meet back on top after." Shiro said and they all said "Yes sir." except for Keith. "Keith you alright?" Pidge asked over the screen. She could see the fear in his eyes and she watched as he shook his head before saying, "Yea i'm fine." 

"What Mullet you scared?" Lance chuckled, "No." Keith scoffed. That was a lie. Soon they split up and Keith was stuck with Lance. They searched quietly before Lance started talking. "Sooo... This is boring." He said searching. "Lance shut it." " Umm noo... Look man we haven't talked this entire time and I think its best if we do and I'm bored. " Keith looked at Lance on the screen. He stopped for a second and blushed a bit seeing Lance starring directly at him, then went back to looking. "We need to concentrate Lance. Our lives could be at stake." He said. 

"Ugh, you're so boring." The continued searching before Shiro popped up on both their screens. "Find anything?". "No nothing.." Keith responded. "Okay come back up to the surface." Keith sighed in relief and both him and Lance headed back to the surface. Once they got up they saw the other three and that's when everything went wrong. Immediately Red got shot, he shut down and started plummeting down into the water. "Keith!" He heard Lance and Shiro yell over the comms before Red got hit with a rock breaking the glass. "No no no no!!" He yelled. "Guys Red's down and the glass is broken!!" 

"Keith get out of there! Try to swim up!" That's when Keith knew he was fucked. The water was pouring into Red and was up to his knees by now. 

"Guys, I can't swim." He said, his voice was shaking. "You can't what?!" He heard Lance yell and he heard blasters going off and crashes. "Guys I can't fucking swim!! I'm going to die!!" The water now up to his waist, was pouring in faster. "Lance, Pidge, go get Keith! Me and Hunk will take care of these!"

Lance dove right into the water and searched for Red. Red was still floating down when he saw him. He got right out of blue and swam into red. Red was now full of water and Keith was floating amongst it. As he saw Keith, his helmet off his head and cracked floating right next to him. He grabbed him and swam right into blue. He put Keith on the cock pit. "Keith c'mon man c'mon. Don't die on us." He started doing CPR, on Keith. "C'mon Keith don't die on us!" He yelled out. He put his mouth on Keith's breathing into it to give him air. Soon after he heard coughing as he gave the last push onto Keith chest. He looked up and Keith turned over coughing up water. Lance immediately hugged Keith. "Dude, don't ever do that again." Keith tried to chuckle but it hurt. "Ouch.." His voice was raspy and almost gone. Lance let go of Keith and smiled, "Lets get back to the castle okay?". Keith only nodded and soon they were off.


End file.
